


since you've been gone, i've been having withdrawls

by zerlane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Keith Left, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Diary/Journal, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV First Person, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, To An Extent, a journal if you will, lower case because he's #edgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerlane/pseuds/zerlane
Summary: it's been one quintant since keith left team voltron.





	since you've been gone, i've been having withdrawls

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey i'm alive! i've always hated first person POV fics but i find journal/diary type fics to be fascinating. yes i'm still working on my other fics. thank u and read. updates will be short and i'll try to update every few days.

_one ~~day~~ quintant since keith left team voltron_

  
in reality i have no idea how time is kept other than the artificial time cycles that the castle has us going by. i assume every time we wake is a new day, but i have no idea if a quintant is the same amount of time as a day is. maybe it’s more. maybe it’s less.

  
so, it’s been approximately one quintant since keith officially joined the blades full-time. not that i’m counting, or anything. i just realized that it’s around the same varga. it would be weird if i was counting.

  
anyways, i was kinda hit with the feeling that my life is in disorder, so i’m writing a journal. that’s what my therapist told me to do when i was back on earth. i don’t really know why i had the sudden urge to follow through with it.

  
it’s not really a journal, i’m typing this on my cellphone. can this weird altean device be classified as a cellphone? i don’t know. just. felt the need to put that out there.

i don’t know what else to write. later, dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a like to boost my confidence, leave a comment to feed my entire family


End file.
